Hylemail
by Moderntwilight64
Summary: You know what guys? This would be a lot more fun to watch on Jerry Springer than on Hylemail. Warning: Includes personality quirks, rumor insanities, and dares. Rated T due to language.


**Originally, this fanfic was to be named HyliIM, because it was originally an IM conversation. But since this site doesn't allow that format, I had to change it to this email format, while keeping the IM concept in mind. CrazygurlMadness's _Hyrule Net_ fanfic (which you should check out too) actually inspired the kind of email format in mine, so that's how I was convinced to post it this way.**

**Now for those who believe in Friday the 13th, I hope you don't get rattled by this (lol). Actually, I'm not that superstitious, meaning that I don't believe in Friday the 13th. But anyways, enjoy!  
**

**Signed,  
**

**MDT**

* * *

To: **Link Blades** (HOTforestboy.)

From: **Midna Twilightgem** (NightbabeOfreaky.)

Sent: Friday 4/13/08

Hey Link, how's it going?

Midna

* * *

To: **Midna Twilightgem** (NightbabeOfreaky.)

From: **Link Blades** (HOTforestboy.)

Sent: Friday 4/13/08

Please tell me you're kidding. Did you not check out today's date?! I'm ruined! Ruined!

Link

P.S. I think I oughta skip school on Monday

* * *

To: **Link Blades** (HOTforestboy.)

From: **Midna Twilightgem** (NightbabeOfreaky.)

Sent: Friday 4/13/08

LOL I'll say. I never thought you'd go this far Link. Zelda's gonna kill you next time she sees you.

Midna

* * *

To: **Midna Twilightgem** (NightbabeOfreaky.)

From: **Link Blades** (HOTforestboy.)

Sent: Friday 4/13/08

Look, it happened at a slip of a tongue.

Link

P.S. God, I just used that word, and I remembered that I have yet to get the pasta stain out of Ilia's shirt! She wants it back by tomorrow!

* * *

To: **Link Blades** (HOTforestboy.)

From: **Midna Twilightgem** (NightbabeOfreaky.)

Sent: Friday 4/13/08

"Slip of a tongue" is an understatement, especially when it comes to hooking Zelda's crush back with his ex-girlfriend.

Midna

P.S. Lol, don't even ask me for help.

* * *

**Princess2hottie has joined NightbabeOfreaky's conversation.**

* * *

To: **Link Blades** (HOTforestboy.)

From: **Midna Twilightgem** (NightbabeOfreaky.)

Sent: Friday 4/13/08

Boy you're screwed Link. hahahahahahaha

Midna

P.S. I just realized that our Hylemail conversation is visible to everyone on my personal Hylemail profile. Plus Malon, Zant, Shad, ZELDA, and ILIA can see it too, since I'm chatting with them now.

* * *

To: **Midna Twilightgem** (NightbabeOfreaky.)

From: **Link Blades** (HOTforestboy.)

Sent: Friday 4/13/08

Shut up

Link

P.S. What?? And you're telling me now?! You .#!

* * *

To: **Link Blades** (HOTforestboy.);** Midna Twilightgem** (NightbabeOfreaky.); **Zelda Royal** (Princess2hottie.); **Malon Ranche** (luv2shop4horses.); **Ilia Amnesian** (HoRsEsRoX.); **Zant Psychoking** (gogousurpergogo.)

From: **Shad Skyfox** (Skyppl008.)

Sent: Friday 4/13/08

Hello

* * *

To: **Link Blades** (HOTforestboy.); **Midna Twilightgem** (NightbabeOfreaky.); **Zelda Royal** (Princess2hottie.); **Malon Ranche** (luv2shop4horses.); **Shad Skyfox** (Skyppl008.); **Zant Psychoking** (gogousurpergogo.)

**From**: **Ilia Amnesian** (HoRsEsRoX.)

Sent: Friday 4/13/08

Hi

* * *

To: **Link Blades** (HOTforestboy.); **Midna Twilightgem** (NightbabeOfreaky.); **Zelda Royal** (Princess2hottie.); **Ilia Amnesian** (HoRsEsRoX.); **Shad Skyfox** (Skyppl008.); **Zant Psychoking** (gogousurpergogo.)

From: **Malon Ranche** (luv2shop4horses.)

Sent: Friday 4/13/08

Hihi

* * *

To: **Malon Ranche** (luv2shop4horses.); **Midna Twilightgem** (NightbabeOfreaky.); **Zelda Royal** (Princess2hottie.); **Ilia Amnesian** (HoRsEsRoX.); **Shad Skyfox** (Skyppl008.); **Zant Psychoking** (gogousurpergogo.)

From: **Link Blades** (HOTforestboy.)

Sent: Friday 4/13/08

Hey guys

* * *

To: **Malon Ranche** (luv2shop4horses.); **Link Blades** (HOTforestboy.); **Zelda Royal** (Princess2hottie.); **Ilia Amnesian** (HoRsEsRoX.); **Shad Skyfox** (Skyppl008.); **Zant Psychoking** (gogousurpergogo.)

From: **Midna Twilightgem** (NightbabeOfreaky.)

Sent: Friday 4/13/08

Hey

* * *

To: **Malon Ranche** (luv2shop4horses.); **Midna Twilightgem** (NightbabeOfreaky.); **Zelda Royal** (Princess2hottie.); **Ilia Amnesian** (HoRsEsRoX.); **Shad Skyfox** (Skyppl008.); **Link Blades** (HOTforestboy.)

From: **Zant Psychoking** (gogousurpergogo.);

Sent: Friday 4/13/08

Hah?

* * *

To: **Malon Ranche** (luv2shop4horses.); **Midna Twilightgem** (NightbabeOfreaky.); **Zant Psychoking** (gogousurpergogo.); **Ilia Amnesian** (HoRsEsRoX.); **Shad Skyfox** (Skyppl008.); **Link Blades** (HOTforestboy.)

From: **Zelda Royal** (Princess2hottie.)

Sent: Friday 4/13/08

SHUT UP!!

* * *

To: **Zelda Royal** (Princess2hottie.)

From: **Zant Psychoking** (gogousurpergogo.)

Sent: Friday 4/13/08

What do you mean by that?

Zant

P.S. What do you mean by that?

* * *

To: **Zant Psychoking** (gogousurpergogo.)

From: **Midna Twilightgem** (NightbabeOfreaky.)  
Sent: Friday 4/13/08

She means that you're a halfwit Zant

Midna

* * *

To: **Midna Twilightgem** (NightbabeOfreaky.)

From: **Shad Skyfox** (Skyppl008.)

Sent: Friday 4/13/08

Well THAT was nice

Shad

* * *

To: **Link Blades** (HOTforestboy.); **Midna Twilightgem** (NightbabeOfreaky.); **Zelda Royal** (Princess2hottie.); **Malon Ranche** (luv2shop4horses.); **Shad Skyfox** (Skyppl008.); **Zant Psychoking** (gogousurpergogo.)

From: **Ilia Amnesian** (HoRsEsRoX.)

Sent: Friday 4/13/08

Okay, are we here for a conference, or a convention of insults?

Ilia

P.S. Link, you'd better get that shirt fixed or I'll make my father set his goats on you!

* * *

To: **Ilia Amnesian** (HoRsEsRoX.)

From: **Malon Ranche** (luv2shop4horses.)

Sent: Friday 4/13/08

Ditto

Malon

P.S. Hee hee. That's PETRIFYING.

* * *

To: **Link Blades** (HOTforestboy.)

From: **Zelda Royal** (Princess2hottie.)

Sent: Friday 4/13/08

Well you'll be petrified very soon! YOU STOLE MY BOYFRIEND BEFORE I COULD GO OUT WITH HIM!!

Zelda

* * *

To: **Zelda Royal** (Princess2hottie.)

From: **Zant Psychoking** (gogousurpergogo.)

Sent: Friday 4/13/08

Really? I had no idea that one of my not-so-real buddies was homosexual. Do you go to unisex bathrooms Link?

Zant

* * *

To: **Link Blades** (HOTforestboy.)

From: **Ilia Amnesian** (HoRsEsRoX.)

Sent: Friday 4/13/08

GASP! What pics did you take in there?!

Ilia

* * *

To: **Ilia Amnesian** (HoRsEsRoX.)

From: **Midna Twilightgem** (NightbabeOfreaky.)

Sent: Friday 4/13/08

…I'm not even gonna ask.

Midna

* * *

To: **Zant Psychoking** (gogousurpergogo.)

From: **Malon Ranche** (luv2shop4horses.)

Sent: Friday 4/13/08

Someone needs to wash your mouth out with detergents, idiot.

Malon

* * *

To: **Link Blades** (HOTforestboy.)

From: **Midna Twilightgem** (NightbabeOfreaky.)

Sent: Friday 4/13/08

By the way, is it true that you walked into the girl's bathroom "accidentally?"

Midna

P.S. Sorry, but Anju's the one who told me.

* * *

To: **Link Blades** (HOTforestboy.)

From: **Ilia Amnesian** (HoRsEsRoX.)

Sent: Friday 4/13/08

Link did you or did you not take pics in that unisex bathroom?!

Ilia

* * *

To: **Malon Ranche** (luv2shop4horses.); **Midna Twilightgem** (NightbabeOfreaky.); **Zelda Royal** (Princess2hottie.); **Ilia Amnesian** (HoRsEsRoX.); **Shad Skyfox** (Skyppl008.); **Zant Psychoking** (gogousurpergogo.)

From: **Link Blades** (HOTforestboy.)

Sent: Friday 4/13/08

I'M NOT GAY, YOU FRIGGIN BONEHEADS!

No, I did not take any pics in your unisex bathroom, I don't go in unisex bathrooms, and no, I didn't go into the girl's bathroom!

It's a RUMOR!

Link

P.S. I wish invisibility cloaks were real…

* * *

To: **Link Blades** (HOTforestboy.)

From: **Shad Skyfox** (Skyppl008.)

Sent: Friday 4/13/08

Cool it dude! We were just asking.

Shad

P.S. Looks like Friday the 13th really took a toll on you. You've gone insane!

* * *

To: **Shad Skyfox** (Skyppl008.)

From: **Link Blades** (HOTforestboy.)

Sent: Friday 4/13/08

Well at least I don't believe that chickens created us and are living in the SKY.

Link

* * *

To: **Malon Ranche** (luv2shop4horses.); **Midna Twilightgem** (NightbabeOfreaky.); **Zant Psychoking** (gogousurpergogo.); **Ilia Amnesian** (HoRsEsRoX.); **Shad Skyfox** (Skyppl008.); **Link Blades** (HOTforestboy.)

From: **Zelda Royal** (Princess2hottie.)

Sent: Friday 4/13/08

FOCUS PEOPLE!

And Link, shut up! I talk and you listen! Now why did you hook them up?!

Zelda

* * *

**1 minute later…**

* * *

To: **Malon Ranche** (luv2shop4horses.); **Midna Twilightgem** (NightbabeOfreaky.); **Zelda Royal** (Princess2hottie.); **Ilia Amnesian** (HoRsEsRoX.); **Shad Skyfox** (Skyppl008.); **Link Blades** (HOTforestboy.)

From: **Zant Psychoking** (gogousurpergogo.);

Sent: Friday 4/13/08

Okay, either our acquaintance is experiencing a seizure or he is expressing a distressing emotion aroused by impending danger, evil, or pain.

Zant

* * *

To: **Link Blades** (HOTforestboy.)

From: **Zelda Royal** (Princess2hottie.)

Sent: Friday 4/13/08

WHY AREN'T YOU ANSWERING ME?!

Zelda

* * *

To: **Zelda Royal** (Princess2hottie.)

From: **Link Blades** (HOTforestboy.)

Sent: Friday 4/13/08

Sorry, but you told me to shut up and listen!

Link

* * *

To: **Link Blades** (HOTforestboy.)

From: **Zelda Royal** (Princess2hottie.)

Sent: Friday 4/13/08

Well un-shut up and un-listen!

* * *

To: **Zelda Royal** (Princess2hottie.)

From: **Link Blades** (HOTforestboy.)

Sent: Friday 4/13/08

All I said was that his girlfriend was a keeper!

* * *

To: **Link Blades** (HOTforestboy.)

From: **Zelda Royal** (Princess2hottie.)

Sent: Friday 4/13/08

Of course you said that you douche bag! That's what hooked them up! Now they're back together! It was so LAME!

* * *

To: **Zelda Royal** (Princess2hottie.)

From: **Malon Ranche** (luv2shop4horses.)

Sent: Friday 4/13/08

Aww come on! At least we know that their breakup had been spectacular!

Malon

* * *

To: **Malon Ranche** (luv2shop4horses.)

From: **Ilia Amnesian** (HoRsEsRoX.)

Sent: Friday 4/13/08

You just HAVE to add more wood to this fire don't you?

Ilia

* * *

To: **Malon Ranche** (luv2shop4horses.); **Midna Twilightgem** (NightbabeOfreaky.); **Zelda Royal** (Princess2hottie.); **Ilia Amnesian** (HoRsEsRoX.); **Shad Skyfox** (Skyppl008.); **Link Blades** (HOTforestboy.)

From: **Zant Psychoking** (gogousurpergogo.)

Sent: Friday 4/13/08

I LIKE CHEESE. DO YOU?

* * *

To: **Malon Ranche** (luv2shop4horses.); **Midna Twilightgem** (NightbabeOfreaky.); **Zelda Royal** (Princess2hottie.); **Ilia Amnesian** (HoRsEsRoX.); **Shad Skyfox** (Skyppl008.)

From: **Link Blades** (HOTforestboy.)

Sent: Friday 4/13/08

Boy talk about LBR

* * *

To: **Link Blades** (HOTforestboy.)

From: **Zelda Royal** (Princess2hottie.)

Sent: Friday 4/13/08

LINK! THE ONLY **LOSER BEYOND REPAIR** IN HERE IS YOU!

Zelda

* * *

To: **Zelda Royal** (Princess2hottie.)

From: **Midna Twilightgem** (NightbabeOfreaky.)

Sent: Friday 4/13/08

Whoa, Zelda calm down. You know that there are still lots of fish in the sea right?

Midna

* * *

To: **Midna Twilightgem** (NightbabeOfreaky.)

From: **Zelda Royal** (Princess2hottie.)

Sent: Friday 4/13/08

But I don't want a fish! I want Darky!

Zelda

* * *

To: **Zelda Royal** (Princess2hottie.)

From: **Link Blades** (HOTforestboy.)

Sent: Friday 4/13/08

Come on Zelda! Dark's no better than a dodo bird!

Link

* * *

To: **Link Blades** (HOTforestboy.)

From: **Shad Skyfox** (Skyppl008.)

Sent: Friday 4/13/08

To Zelda, he's brainier than an eagle

Shad

* * *

To: **Malon Ranche** (luv2shop4horses.); **Midna Twilightgem** (NightbabeOfreaky.); **Zelda Royal** (Princess2hottie.); **Ilia Amnesian** (HoRsEsRoX.); **Shad Skyfox** (Skyppl008.); **Link Blades** (HOTforestboy.)

From: **Zant Psychoking** (gogousurpergogo.);

Sent: Friday 4/13/08

AND I'M A GIRAFFE

* * *

To: **Zant Psychoking** (gogousurpergogo.)

From: **Midna Twilightgem** (NightbabeOfreaky.)  
Sent: Friday 4/13/08

Anyone ever told you that you sound like one?

* * *

**skoolsux777 has joined NightbabeOfreaky's conversation**

**Forestbabe2008 has joined NightbabeOfreaky's conversation**

* * *

To: **Link Blades** (HOTforestboy.); **Midna Twilightgem** (NightbabeOfreaky.); **Zelda Royal** (Princess2hottie.); **Malon Ranche** (luv2shop4horses.); **Shad Skyfox** (Skyppl008.); **Zant Psychoking** (gogousurpergogo.); **Ilia Amnesian** (HoRsEsRoX.)

From: **Mido Imtheboss** (skoolsux777.)

Sent: Friday 4/13/08

Yo peeps. What's up?

Mido

* * *

To: **Mido Imtheboss** (skoolsux777.)

From: **Zelda Royal** (Princess2hottie.)

Sent: Friday 4/13/08

Nothing much. Just the fact that Link is a two-faced hooker.

Zelda

* * *

To: **Zelda Royal** (Princess2hottie.)

From: **Saria Sweetkid** (Forestbabe2008.)

Sent: Friday 4/13/08

He strips in restaurants?!

Saria

* * *

To: **Saria Sweetkid** (Forestbabe2008.)

From: **Link Blades** (HOTforestboy.)

Sent: Friday 4/13/08

Oh for the love of Nayru! How many times do I have to go over this?!

I'm not gay!! End of the story!

Link

* * *

To: **Link Blades** (HOTforestboy.)

From: **Mido Imtheboss** (skoolsux777.)

Sent: Friday 4/13/08

Okay okay! Sheesh!

By the way out of curiosity, where did you get those tights? You know the ones you were wearing to school today?

Mido

* * *

To: **Mido Imtheboss** (skoolsux777.)

From: **Midna Twilightgem** (NightbabeOfreaky.)

Sent: Friday 4/13/08

Hey, I was just about to bring that up! Thanks Mido!

Midna

* * *

To: **Mido Imtheboss** (skoolsux777.)

From: **Link Blades** (HOTforestboy.)

Sent: Friday 4/13/08

I borrowed a pair from Nabooru.

Link

* * *

To: **Link Blades** (HOTforestboy.)

From: **Ilia Amnesian** (HoRsEsRoX.)

Sent: Friday 4/13/08

Link! What is the meaning of this?

Ilia

* * *

To: **Ilia Amnesian** (HoRsEsRoX.)

From:** Link Blades** (HOTforestboy.)

Sent: Friday 4/13/08

Look we're talking about Ganondorf Dragmire, okay? Everyone knows that I never turn down his dares!

Link

* * *

To: **Link Blades** (HOTforestboy.)

From: **Malon Ranche** (luv2shop4horses.)

Sent: Friday 4/13/08

You seriously wore Nabooru's tights?! NABOORU'S?! Of all the girls, why her? Why couldn't you borrow your sister's tights?

Malon

* * *

To: **Link Blades** (HOTforestboy.)

From: **Shad Skyfox** (Skyppl008.)

Sent: Friday 4/13/08

Everyone knows that Nabooru's tights came with her mom's lingerie set!

Shad

* * *

To: **Malon Ranche** (luv2shop4horses.); Shad Skyfox (Skyppl008.)

From: **Link Blades** (HOTforestboy.)

Sent: Friday 4/13/08

Well Aryll's tights were too small!

Link

* * *

To: **Link Blades** (HOTforestboy.)

From: **Shad Skyfox** (Skyppl008.)

Sent: Friday 4/13/08

Good grief

* * *

To: **Link Blades** (HOTforestboy.); **Midna Twilightgem** (NightbabeOfreaky.); **Zelda Royal** (Princess2hottie.); **Malon Ranche** (luv2shop4horses.); **Shad Skyfox** (Skyppl008.); **Zant Psychoking** (gogousurpergogo.); **Ilia Amnesian** (HoRsEsRoX.)

From: **Mido Imtheboss** (skoolsux777.)

Sent: Friday 4/13/08

Anyway, Zelda seems pretty mad today. Is it about Dark Nonhero again?

Mido

* * *

To: **Mido Imtheboss** (skoolsux777.)

From: **Zelda Royal** (Princess2hottie.)

Sent: Friday 4/13/08

Yes it is! And for this dreadful sin, Link has to buy my lunch for the rest of this month!

Zelda

* * *

To: **Zelda Royal** (Princess2hottie.)

From: **Link Blades** (HOTforestboy.)

Sent: Friday 4/13/08

What? But I don't have any money left in my wallet!

Link

* * *

To: **Link Blades** (HOTforestboy.)

From: **Zelda Royal** (Princess2hottie.)

Sent: Friday 4/13/08

Too bad!

Zelda

* * *

To: **Malon Ranche** (luv2shop4horses.); **Link Blades** (HOTforestboy.); **Zelda Royal** (Princess2hottie.); **Ilia Amnesian** (HoRsEsRoX.); **Shad Skyfox** (Skyppl008.); **Zant Psychoking** (gogousurpergogo.); **Mido Imtheboss** (skoolsux777.); **Saria Sweetkid** (Forestbabe2008.)

From: **Midna Twilightgem** (NightbabeOfreaky.)

Sent: Friday 4/13/08

You know what guys? This would be a lot more fun to watch on Jerry Springer than on Hylemail.

Midna

* * *

To: **Midna Twilightgem** (NightbabeOfreaky.)

From: **Ilia Amnesian** (HoRsEsRoX.)

Sent: Friday 4/13/08

Amen sister

Ilia

* * *

To: **Malon Ranche** (luv2shop4horses.); **Midna Twilightgem** (NightbabeOfreaky.); **Zelda Royal** (Princess2hottie.);** Ilia Amnesian** (HoRsEsRoX.); **Shad Skyfox** (Skyppl008.); **Link Blades** (HOTforestboy.); **Saria Sweetkid** (Forestbabe2008.); **Mido Imtheboss** (skoolsux777.)

From: **Zant Psychoking** (gogousurpergogo.)

Sent: Friday 4/13/08

I DON'T GET THIS. CAN WE CHANGE THE SUBJECT?

Zant

* * *

To: **Zant Psychoking** (gogousurpergogo.)

From: **Mido Imtheboss** (skoolsux777.)

Sent: Friday 4/13/08

To what, Hylian history? Get a life loser.

Mido

* * *

To: **Mido Imtheboss** (skoolsux777.

From: **Zant Psychoking** (gogousurpergogo.)

Sent: Friday 4/13/08

OK BYE.

Zant

* * *

**gogousurpergogo has exited NightbabeOfreaky's conversation**

* * *

To: **Malon Ranche** (luv2shop4horses.); **Midna Twilightgem** (NightbabeOfreaky.); **Zelda Royal** (Princess2hottie.); **Ilia Amnesian** (HoRsEsRoX.); **Link Blades** (HOTforestboy.); **Saria Sweetkid** (Forestbabe2008.); **Mido Imtheboss** (skoolsux777.)

From: **Shad Skyfox** (Skyppl008.)

Sent: Friday 4/13/08

Good riddance!

Shad

* * *

To: **Link Blades** (HOTforestboy.); **Midna Twilightgem** (NightbabeOfreaky.); **Zelda Royal** (Princess2hottie.); **Malon Ranche** (luv2shop4horses.); **Shad Skyfox** (Skyppl008.); **Mido Imtheboss** (skoolsux777.); **Saria Sweetkid** (Forestbabe2008.)

From: **Ilia Amnesian** (HoRsEsRoX.)

Sent: Friday 4/13/08

Oh guys my favorite horseback riding show is on now, so I gotta go. Bye

Ilia

P.S. Get my shirt fixed, Link!

* * *

**HoRsEsRoX has exited NightbabeOfreaky's conversation**

* * *

To:** Link Blades** (HOTforestboy.); **Midna Twilightgem** (NightbabeOfreaky.); **Zelda Royal** (Princess2hottie.); **Shad Skyfox** (Skyppl008.); **Mido Imtheboss** (skoolsux777.); **Saria Sweetkid** (Forestbabe2008.)

From: **Malon Ranche** (luv2shop4horses.)

Sent: Friday 4/13/08

Crap! I'm gonna be late for my hair dying appointment.

Malon

P.S. I'm dying it red

* * *

To: **Malon Ranche** (luv2shop4horses.)

From: **Midna Twilightgem** (NightbabeOfreaky.)

Sent: Friday 4/13/08

Wait, isn't your hair already red?

Link

* * *

To: **Midna Twilightgem** (NightbabeOfreaky.)

From: **Malon Ranche** (luv2shop4horses.)

Sent: Friday 4/13/08

What's your point?

Malon

* * *

**Luv2shop4horses has exited NightbabeOfreaky's conversation**

* * *

To: **Midna Twilightgem** (NightbabeOfreaky.); **Shad Skyfox** (Skyppl008.); **Link Blades** (HOTforestboy.); **Mido Imtheboss** (skoolsux777.); **Saria Sweetkid **(Forestbabe2008.)

From: **Zelda Royal** (Princess2hottie.)

Sent: Friday 4/13/08

Ooh! I gotta go get a manicure now, bye guys! And save your money Link!

Zelda

* * *

**Princess2hottie has exited NightbabeOfreaky's conversation**

* * *

To: **Link Blades** (HOTforestboy.); **Midna Twilightgem** (NightbabeOfreaky.); **Mido Imtheboss** (skoolsux777.); **Saria Sweetkid** (Forestbabe2008.)

From: **Shad Skyfox** (Skyppl008.)

Sent: Friday 4/13/08

Oh! I almost forgot that I put a book on hold in the library. See ya guys!

Shad

* * *

To: **Shad Skyfox** (Skyppl008.)

From: **Link Blades** (HOTforestboy.)

Sent: Friday 4/13/08

What book was it?

Link

* * *

To: **Link Blades** (HOTforestboy.)

From: **Shad Skyfox** (Skyppl008.)

Sent: Friday 4/13/08

Theories of the Sky

Shad

* * *

**Skyppl008 has exited NightbabeOfreaky's conversation**

* * *

To: **Link Blades** (HOTforestboy.)

From: **Mido Imtheboss** (skoolsux777.)

Sent: Friday 4/13/08

Well anyways, how hot do you think Cremia is? I think she's smokin'.

Mido

* * *

To: **Mido Imtheboss** (skoolsux777.)

From: **Saria Sweetkid** (Forestbabe2008.)

Sent: Friday 4/13/08

I hate you, Mido!

Saria

* * *

**Forestbabe2008 has exited NightbabeOfreaky's conversation**

* * *

To: **Link Blades** (HOTforestboy.)

From: **Mido Imtheboss** (skoolsux777.)

Sent: Friday 4/13/08

…What did I say?

Mido

* * *

To: **Mido Imtheboss** (skoolsux777.)

From: **Midna Twilightgem** (NightbabeOfreaky.)

Sent: Friday 4/13/08

Isn't it obvious? Saria likes you.

Midna

* * *

To: **Midna Twilightgem** (NightbabeOfreaky.)

From: **Mido Imtheboss** (skoolsux777.)

Sent: Friday 4/13/08

What are you smoking, hash browns?! It's Link she likes! He's her favorite!

Mido

* * *

To: **Mido Imtheboss** (skoolsux777.)

From: **Link Blades** (HOTforestboy.)

Sent: Friday 4/13/08

Come on, Mido. This is the third time she's reacted like that to something perverted you've said about someone else. She DOES like you.

Link

* * *

To: **Mido Imtheboss** (skoolsux777.)

From: **Midna Twilightgem** (NightbabeOfreaky.)

Sent: Friday 4/13/08

Saria's the only nice girl in school, who'd dare to have a crush on a bully (no offense).

Take it or leave it.

Midna

* * *

To: **Link Blades** (HOTforestboy.); Midna Twilightgem (NightbabeOfreaky.)

From: **Mido Imtheboss** (skoolsux777.)

Sent: Friday 4/13/08

Was that an insult?!

Mido

P.S. Fine, I'll call her. See y'all later!

* * *

To: **Mido Imtheboss** (skoolsux777.)

From: **Link Blades** (HOTforestboy.)

Sent: Friday 4/13/08

Yeah, you do that.

Link

* * *

**skoolsux777 has exited NightbabeOfreaky's conversation**

* * *

To: **Midna Twilightgem** (NightbabeOfreaky.)

From: **Link Blades** (HOTforestboy.)

Sent: Friday 4/13/08

Hey Midna, can I borrow twenty rupees?

Link

* * *

To: **Link Blades** (HOTforestboy.)

From: **Midna Twilightgem** (NightbabeOfreaky.)

Sent: Friday 4/13/08

For?

Midna

* * *

To: **Midna Twilightgem** (NightbabeOfreaky.)

From: **Link Blades** (HOTforestboy.)

Sent: Friday 4/13/08

I have to buy Zelda's lunch on Monday, remember?

Link

* * *

To: **Link Blades** (HOTforestboy.)

From: **Midna Twilightgem** (NightbabeOfreaky.)

Sent: Friday 4/13/08

I'll tell you what…

Since you're on a chatting site and are interacting with real people with virtual names, why don't you ask your virtual friend to give you the money?

Midna

* * *

**NightbabeOfreaky has exited NightbabeOfreaky's conversation. You will be logged off in ten seconds…**

* * *

To: **Midna Twilightgem** (NightbabeOfreaky.)

From: **Link Blades** (HOTforestboy.)

Sent: Friday 4/13/08

Aw, come on! Just for one day? I'll pay you back!

I also always keep promises too, right Midna?

Link

* * *

To: **Midna Twilightgem** (NightbabeOfreaky.)

From: **Link Blades** (HOTforestboy.)

Sent: Friday 4/13/08

Midna?

* * *

**You have been logged off NightbabeOfreaky's conversation**

* * *

**Well, that's it! Thanks for reading! Reviews would be HIGHLY appreciated, since this took exactly 19 pages to write in a word document.**

**FYI: For those of you who might not know, "LBR" stands for "loser beyond repair".**

**Otherwise...till the next fanfic!**


End file.
